


Back Into the Pen

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's SFW fics for special people [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Epilogue, Gen, I'm really unsure what to take this as lol, small fight scene, tail-boners, tail-touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: Request for an Epilogue to the piece "The Best Kind of Competition."





	Back Into the Pen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!!!!
> 
> So sorry I've been gone for so long, I accidentally wrecked my laptop and midterms are coming up soon! I'm so glad I was able to finish this before I have to head-down study, so I hope you all enjoy it as well!!
> 
> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!

Forcing his eyes open, the man felt any lasting drowsiness evaporate from his being. Castor and Pollux stood in front of the bed, tails twined together, both glaring down at him with rage in their eyes,

 

“I’m glad you finally agree with me on something,” Pollux growled, her hands glowing a bright blue, the sound of crackling ice echoing around her. 

 

“Of course, anybody who embarrasses us completely deserves to die a long and painful death!” Castor agreed, her own hands glowing bright red, radiating heat. The man, realizing this meant the youma were going to kill him for real this time, scrambled backwards. He continued until his back hit the headboard, stopping him in his tracks. Seeing he had nowhere else to escape to, he stared in horror as the youma only continued to gather power into their attacks, staring him down. This was how he was going to die, killed by monsters who had just fucked him probably not even hours ago.

 

"You were a good fuck, yeah," Castor laughed, "But we can't let you live now, so sorry." Her tail, knotted with Pollux's, squirmed beside her in the air, growing wilder as her power grew.

 

A loud crash interrupted the tension between the three of them, causing the energy that had been gathering at the youma’s hands to disperse. Castor and Pollux whipped around to see who had interrupted them. Framed by the moonlight streaming into the room, the Sailor Scouts stood in the broken shards of glass from the window in the man’s room, staring down the youma.

 

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon cried, pointing towards the two youma in front of her. "What do you think you're doing to that innocent man? We won't let you kill him! In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" Doing her signature pose, the rest of the Sailor Scouts followed their leader.

 

“Oh really?" Pollux asked, raising an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you plan on beating us? We're much stronger than you all. In fact, you all are nothing but flies to us. We can strike you down without breaking a sweat!” Smirking, she raised one hand to her mouth and laughed haughtily, glaring at the Sailor Scouts.

 

"That's right!" Castor laughed, "You girls better run home to mommy, cause we're going to beat your asses easily!" She turned around to sneer at the man still frozen on his bed. "Once we're done with them, you're next, bud, so you just sit tight until we’re finished.” Returning her attention to the Sailor Scouts, Castor began gathering energy in her hands once more. Beside her, Pollux grinned and followed suit, her hands glowing bright blue again, the sounds of crackling ice and roaring fire filling the room. Before the Sailor Scouts could react, the youma fired their attacks. Fire spat from Castor's hands, and ice shards materialized from Pollux's. The Sailor Scouts had no time to dodge before the attacks pelted them with fire and ice. Crying out, they collapsed to the floor, looking much worse for wear. Sailor Moon struggled to use her arms to raise her torso, only to crumble back down to the ground.

 

"See? There's nothing that can beat us!" Castor boasted, "Nothing can exceed the power our connection gives us!" She twirled their tails around, showing off how the tips had tangled together. "Our connection gives us twice as much power than if we were alone!"

 

"Face it, Sailor Scouts," Pollux scoffed, "There's no way that you could ever beat us, so you might as well give up! If you do, we'll make your deaths quick." Something about her smirk didn't seem sincere. There was no doubt that she was lying straight through her teeth. If the Sailor Scouts did give up she would be sure they had a long and painful death.

 

"We'll never give up!" The Sailor Mars protested, stumbling to her feet only to be knocked back down by a blast of magic from Pollux.

 

"Oh shut up," Castor huffed, "You don't get it, do you? There's no way you can beat us! Not in a million years! Together, Pollux and I are invincible!" Reaching out her left hand, Castor gripped Pollux's right, lifting them in the air. "Your time is up, Sailor Scouts! Say goodbye to your pathetic little lives!"

 

The man watched everything in shock, seeing the heroines taken down without much of a fight. He had to do something, at least as long as Castor and Pollux weren't paying attention to him. Something that would give the Sailor Scouts enough time to recover their energy. It would be best if he could get their tails untwined as well. Thinking hard, his eyes widened when he remembered one of the reasons why the youma had wanted to kill him, as well as the thing that had driven them the most wild. Their tails! Without regard to his safety, the man scrambled towards the youma. Arms outstretched, he gripped the base of each youma's tail. Using the knowledge of how sensitive their tails were, he dug his fingers into the skin around them.

 

Pollux and Castor froze, eyes widening as sensation shot through their tails. Being connected as they were, every sensation was doubled, making the pleasure from having their own tails grabbed almost unbearable. Unable to help their reactions, both of the youma shook and slumped, their tails standing straight up from their backs. After a few more moments of fondling, the man let them go, moving backwards so he wouldn’t be hit with their tails should they decide to lash out with them. Scrambling to regain their composure, the youma spun around the look at the man, only to stare straight at their rigid tails. With a loud shriek, Castor grabbed their tails and tried to force them back down to a normal position for tails, her face turning bright pink, though it was a touch hard to make out due to her vermillion skin.

 

“You meddling human, how many times are you going to embarrass us!?” Pollux cried, her own face turning a vivd aquamarine color. Following Castor’s lead, she began trying to get their tails down to a normal position as well, not even caring that both she and Castor now had their backs to the Sailor Scouts.

 

In the time that they spent worrying about their tails, the Sailor Scouts were able to stand back up again, supporting each other and eventually all rising to their feet. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury flanked Sailor Moon, all three raising their weapons and pointing them at the youma. By the time the youma realized that the Sailor Scouts had recovered, they’d had enough time to charge their attack.

 

“Moon bubble fire!” Sailor Moon cried, sending the attack straight at the youma. Castor and Pollux screamed as the bubbles hit, crumpling to the ground and going nearly transparent. In their transparent state they shrunk down and flew back into the pen they had been trapped in before, sitting innocently on the man’s dresser. 

 

After taking a moment to catch their breath, the Sailor Scouts approached the man, Sailor Moon smiling at him sheepishly.

 

“Hey, I have no idea what you did, but you saved our skins back there,” Sailor Mars grumbled, nodding her head in respect. 

 

“Really! I don’t think we can thank you enough, especially after we kinda, uh, broke your window,” Sailor Moon laughed softly, “But anyways, thanks so much for your help! I hope the youma didn’t give you too much trouble before we arrived.” The man blinked a few times, his mind filling with images of what he and the youma had been up to. A sly smirk spread across his face, the youma really hadn’t been _bothering_ him, if anything they were a welcomed distraction. Instead of mentioning what had transpired before the Sailor Scouts appeared, he simply shook off their apologies, thanking them for saving him as well, since the youma had been prepared to cut him down while he slept. Once all the thanks were over, the Sailor Scouts made their exit through the smashed window, waving at the man for a few seconds before they disappeared. The man simply walked back to his desk and picked up the pen that Castor and Pollux had been sealed into. This could prove to be an interesting situation, he would have to see how things played out before he considered getting rid of the pen.

**Author's Note:**

> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!


End file.
